dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Origins
Was thinking about the posters - should we replace them with the original concept art with permission from artist or DA? Selty 03:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : I love that concept art, so I think we should use it. Chris Priestly would be the one to ask. Maria Caliban 05:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Layout great work on this fellas! The centered quotes really gives dynamic and professionalism to the wiki. Huzzah!-- 07:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Oh god dammit I am having difficulty getting rid of the vandalism. Going to protect this page.--Selty 12:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Magi Magi is the name of the origin as displayed by the Character Creator. If you revert the editing of another registered user, please use the discussion page first. It wouldn't really make sense to switch between two versions back and forth. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 19:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander That's strange. For me it simply says "mage." Besides, the devs went through a long explanation moths ago of why "magi" was only the archaic plural in Ferelden, and that "mages" is the preferable plural form. It is also grammatically incorrect to have a "mages/magi" origin instead of simply calling it "mage." -- 19:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Why this is changed back to "mage"? As MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne mentioned "Magi" is the name appears in the Character Creator. -- Snfonseka Read this thread: http://daforums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=671610&forum=135&sp=30 I asked Mary Kirby specifically about the usage of the word "magi" in Ferelden. --AlexanderPrimus 19:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It appears the use of "magi" in this instance was a small oversight on their part. http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=699584&forum=135 --AlexanderPrimus 21:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : I don't know about that. They probably used "Magi" as the short-hand for "Circle of Magi" when referring to the origin story. : Perhaps, in hindsight, "Circle Mage" would have made more sense. But it's kind of late to be making changes like this now. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Monday, October 19, 2009 @ 5:18 pm (ET) Interesting, thanks for the links. Actually, I didn't expect it to be used as a plural since the other origins are named in singular. Of course, it is the plural in a language unrelated to DA:O. "Mage" works well for me. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:03, October 20, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander In Dragon Age Journeys it's also called the "Mage" origin and not "Magi." Guess we'll have to wait until Tuesday to resolve this though. --AlexanderPrimus 21:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) References to origin characters in other origins I think it would be nice to include quotes/references on the origin PC outside of when you're playing that origin in a trivia section of this article, or in a new one. An example can be found at the Leske article, as he mentions that his friend stopped eating (implying the PC) or in Orzammar when the third son (PC in the Dwarf Noble origin) is said to have been framed for the king's death. Any references to the other unplayed origin PCs escapes me at the moment, but those two examples should explain what I'm getting at.--Shotgunmaniac 03:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) In the article it states the the fate of the human noble is uncertain as Duncan did not play a role in his/her escape. My thought is that the noble will have died as Duncan took the Teryn to the larder where you discover him. If he hadn't been there it's unlikely they would have left without searching for him which would take the noble back towards the enemies most likely leading to his/her death Vladras Dracule 00:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pages I added links to the individual pages of each Origin. Also, if someone would edit the pages to have similar information as the Human Noble Origin page it would be much appreciated. I would do it myself but I haven't played through them yet, so it would be preferable if someone with better knowledge of them do it instead. If not, I will get to them eventually.--Metald 18:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) External Links section The link in the external links section is broken. Does anyone know what it was pointing to and if the target page was moved? --Swordmage 18:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Origin I believe it is worth noting that the warrior class is the only one to have a different initial talent based on origin story. Human Noble/Dwarf Noble: Shield Bash Dwarf Commoner/City Elf: Dual Weapon Sweep Dalish Elf: Pinning Shot Useful for those planning certain builds 03:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cut Origins Does anyone have a more complete idea on the cut Origins that never made it into the game? I am aware at one point there would have been a Human Commoner from Redcliffe, and a qunari Origin (as one of the Tal'Vashoth), and I feel it would be worth adding to the article if we knew more. HelterSkelter 22:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Female Dwarf Wardens Are they canon? All other origins describe the dwarf noble as male, and you can actually find the heavily implied dead body of the male dwarf commoner. (talk) 10:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently. Are they canon to other DA games? We don't know yet. Certainly Dwarf Noble isn't very subtle with the "HE, OUR PRINCE, IS DEAD!" cries everywhere. HelterSkelter (talk) 16:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Reference links broken FYI - the links to both references are broken. The first redirects to the Bioware forum (not the specific page with the reference info) and the second is just plain broken. LesserBlackDog (talk) 00:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :They have been fixed. --'D.' (talk · ) 01:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Why aren't there more origin's? I thought of a few options that could be available through live as downloadable content. - Dalish keeper. Essentially It's Dalish Elf story except you can be a mage. Then the mage class would be more enjoyable. It wouldn't even change the story. - Chasind. The original idea for it was scrapped for absoulutly no reason! Why did bioware change that? With this story it gave a third human option and gave all three classes a story. - Human Knight. You could be either a warrior or a mage. That would be a twist. Perhaps you even meet Ser Jory in this one? Redcliffe would be an interesting start. - Dwarf Knight. You can start out as either warrior caste or one of the legion of the dead. Rogue or Warrior. - Human commoner. Mage or rogue. The story line has you (and maybe Daveth) fighting either gaurds or templars in the case of the mage. Also an idea scrapped by the sometimes over excitable yet brilliant people at bioware. - Bounty hunter. Any class as any race. (maybe not human). You try to attack Duncan. Please consider this as downloadable content bioware. Of course you are not obligated to do so for free or do so at all. But I would sincerly appreciate your looking into an origin story content pack. Thank you. DLC origins Does anyone feel one or two more DLC packs for origin's and awakening? I ounce again say how an origin story pack might be a lot of work but the pay load would be worth it bioware! It would be so awesome. Or an alternative where if one of your talents, spells or skill's were high enough it would save either Daveth or Ser Jory or both. Like if a mage warden had improved herbalism it could save Daveth. If your persuade was high enough Ser Jory would put his blade down. A qunari story set. If anyone likes this blog or the last considering my ideas for the dlc origins please contact me at MMargolin@summit.gaggle.net or Friend me online Michaelwolf9. -- (talk) 01:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Specter Orlesian Warden for The Golems of Amgarrak The Warden from Orlais is also an origin is GoA. Shouldn't that be mentioned?"Help yourself to some fine champagne." - The Continental (talk) 19:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC)